Historia Gwyn
by Aldiss
Summary: Co by bylo, gdyby Gwyn nie wiedziala, ze Robin byl jej ojcem i wychowala sie w rodzinie wiesniakow?
1. Chapter 1

**Tajemnica**

Mała, dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka właśnie zapinała płócienną sukienkę. Była ona trochę na nią za krótka, ale jej rodzina była bardzo biedna, więc musiała nosić rzeczy po starszym rodzeństwie.  
-Gwyn, schodź wreszcie!- zawołał jej ojciec z dołu. Dziewczynka szybko zawiązała chustkę na włosach i zbliżyła się do drabiny, po której zeszła na dół. Mieszkała w małej chatce na skraju wioski razem z rodzicami i siedmiorgiem rodzeństwa.  
Kiedy już znalazła się w małej izbie na dole, zobaczyła Katy, jej starszą siostrę i matkę, która siedziała na drewnianej ławie.  
-Kochanie, pośpiesz się. Musicie iść na targ wcześnie, bo inaczej nie dostaniecie niczego świeżego.- Powiedziała kobieta podając dziewczynce wiklinowy koszyk. Ta wzięła go bez słowa i wyszła z chaty. To i tak wielkie szczęście, że mają za co kupić jedzenie. Już dawno nie były na targu, a wszystko przez wysokie podatki, jakie nakładał na nich Książę Jan.  
Po chwili z domku wyszła jej siostra. Ona też była ubrana bardzo skromnie, nawet jak na wieśniaczkę. Długie jasne włosy również schowała pod chustką. Zresztą wszyscy z ich rodziny byli wysocy i jasnowłosi. Wszyscy oprócz Gwyn, która miała kasztanowe kręcone włosy i drobną posturę.  
Teraz Katy podeszła do niej i wzięła ją za rękę. Szybkim krokiem ruszyły w stronę środka miasteczka, gdzie znajdował się targ.

Jak zwykle było tam bardzo tłoczno i gwarno, przekupki przekrzykiwały się zachwalając swój towar. Gwyn musiała trzymać się kurczowo siostry, gdyż nie chciała jej zgubić. Wszyscy wkoło byli dodatkowo podnieceni, gdyż za miastem miał się tego dnia rozpocząć jarmark. Dziewczynka ciekawie rozglądała się dookoła, chcąc zobaczyć te wszystkie rzeczy, o których opowiadało jej rodzeństwo. Tymczasem Katy była zajęta targowaniem się o dobra cenę, a była w tym naprawdę dobra. Wiedziała, że jeśli jej się uda, jej rodzina zje dziś na kolację jakieś mięso. Nie mogła zwracać uwagi na siostrę, wiec zabrała jej koszyk i poleciła się nie oddalać. Gwyn nie mogła nic poradzić na to, ze była tak ciekawa świata, w dodatku tłum oderwał ją od siostry. Była zbyt słaba by nie oddalić się pod jego naporem. Wkrótce znalazła się na skraju targu i wśród masy kolorowych strojów tych wszystkich ludzi straciła zupełnie orientację. Wiedziała, że już nie znajdzie siostry, wiec postanowiła wrócić do domu.  
Odeszła w stronę, gdzie było mniej ludzi i zaczęła błąkać się po mieście. Po krótkim czasie była nie tylko przestraszona, ale także zmęczona i głodna. Właśnie wtedy doszła do polan za wioską. Ludzie wokół kręcili się niespokojnie ustawiając różne namioty i ogrodzenia. Gwyn domyśliła się, że trafiła na miejsce przygotowań do jarmarki. W oddali zobaczyła chłopców strzelających do tarcz. Większość była młoda, mogli mieć najwięcej 18 lat, ale znalazło się również kilkoro dzieci i dorosłych. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że kilku jest całkiem dobrych, mimo, że byli w jej wieku.  
Szkoda, że ojciec musi orać pole, zamiast uczestniczyć w turniejach.- Pomyślała i spojrzała jeszcze raz na strzelających.- Nawet ja byłabym lepsza od niektórych z nich, mimo, że nigdy nie trzymałam w ręku łuku.  
Stała cały czas nieruchomo i nie zauważyła ruchu i tumultu za nią. W ostatniej chwili ktoś pociągnął ją do tyłu, a w miejscu gdzie stała pojawił się olbrzymi wierzchowiec. Mężczyzna dosiadający go był bardzo bogato ubrany, miał u boku powieszony miecz. Musiał być kimś ważnym.  
-Uważaj jak leziesz dziewucho!- Warknął w jej stronę, a ona poczuła, że robi się czerwona. Nagle ktoś kto ją uratował znowu pociągnął ją i po chwili oboje znaleźli się z dala od pochodu, w którym uczestniczył dostojny jeździec. Dopiero wtedy mogła się odwrócić i zobaczyć kto to był.  
Okazało się, że uratował ją około czternastoletni chłopiec. Ubrany niewiele lepiej od niej, na plecach miał zawieszone dwa łuki i kołczan z masą strzał.  
-Co ty tu robiłaś, mała?- spytał wesoło.- Nie powinnaś się pętać na tej drodze, ktoś łatwo mógł cię stratować!  
-Nie twoja sprawa co ja tu robię!- Obruszyła się Gwyn, w której obudziła się nieznana wcześniej nuta.- I nie jestem wcale mała! Nazywam się Gwyn.  
-Jasne, mała. Ja jestem Christopher, możesz mówić do mnie Chris. Ale raczej nie spotyka się małych dziewczynek na turniej łucznictwa...  
-Turniej łucznictwa...?- jej oczy stały się wielkie jak spodki. Więc to dlatego ci chłopacy tyle ćwiczyli. Och jak ona by chciała być jednym z nich. Nie musiała by nosić sukienek, no i mogłaby się nauczyć walczyć.  
-Tak, właśnie na niego przyjechałem.- Powiedział jej chłopak.- Trenowałem od kilku lat i muszę go wygrać! I ta nigdy nie będę nigdy tak dobry jak Robin...  
-Jak kto?- spytała Gwyn, którą wcześniej nie interesowały takie sprawy. Rodzice nie mogli sobie pozwolić na trening ich starszego syna, a co dopiero ona mogłaby marzyć aby się nauczyć strzelać. Nie znała więc żadnych opowieści z tym związanych.  
-Robin Hood oczywiście! Nigdy o nim nie słyszałaś?- spytał spoglądając na nią zdziwiony. –To najlepszy łucznik na świecie, zanim musiał opuścić kraj, mieszkał w lesie i rabował bogaczy, by oddawać to biednym. Chciałbym być taki jak on.- Popatrzył przez chwilę w dal, jakby nad czym się zastanawiając, a dziewczynka onieśmielona jego wielkimi słowami, bała się przerwać ciszę. W końcu Chris ocknął się i spojrzał na nią.  
-Na możesz tu być? Twoi rodzice nie będą się niepokoić?  
Gwyn już miała powiedzieć, że się zgubiła i poprosić aby pomógł jej znaleźć drogę do domu, ale coś ją powstrzymało.  
-Nie, przyszłam tu popatrzyć jak strzelają z łuku. Ja...- zająknęła się, nie wiedząc, czy to co powie nie wyda mu się głupie. – Ja... też chciałabym tak strzelać... gdybym miała łuk.  
Chłopak nie roześmiał się. Spojrzał tylko na nią badawczym wzrokiem i po chwili zrobił cos niespodziewanego. Zdjął z siebie jeden ze swoich łuków i podał go dziewczynie.  
-Rozumiem cię mała. Pewnie twoja rodzina nie ma lekko i chciałabyś wygrać te pieniądze, co?  
Spojrzała na niego. Więc w turnieju można wygrać pieniądze? Jak by to pomogło jej rodzinie!  
-Jak będziesz dużo ćwiczyć to może kiedyś ci się uda- ciągnął dalej, dzieląc strzały na dwie części, po czym oddał jej te w kołczanie.  
-Masz. Dużo ćwicz i przyjdź tu za kilka lat! – powiedział i uniósł jej twarz, gdyż spuściła przedtem głowę nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć.  
-Dziękuję- wyjąkała nieśmiało, po czym znowu spuściła wzrok.  
-No, mała idź już, bo twoi rodzice na pewno umrą z niepokoju.  
-Dobra.- stwierdziła obracając się w stronę wioski i ruszając biegiem. Gdy była już dość daleko, odwróciła się jeszcze i zobaczywszy, że chłopak stoi bez ruchu, machając jej na pożegnanie, krzyknęła tylko:  
-I nie jestem mała!- po czym pobiegła do domu.

Znalezienie drogi powrotnej zajęło jej sporo czasu więc gdy tylko stanęła przed nim, zaczynało się ściemniać. Po drodze bała się kogokolwiek spytać o drogę, gdyż niosła ze sobą łuk i strzały, a ktoś zobaczywszy je mógłby pomyśleć, że je ukradła. I, choć oczywiście ona o tym nie wiedziała, łuk rzeczywiście był bardzo drogi.  
W oknach jej chatki, paliły się światła, co było wielką rzadkością, bo świece były bardzo drogie i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na takie marnotrawstwo.  
Weszła powoli do małej izby, gdzie czekała na nią cała rodzina. Jej matka siedziała na ławie i dziewczynie wydało się, że wcale z niej nie schodziła od jej wyjścia z domu. Katy obejmowała kobietę, która zalewała się łzami. Ojciec natomiast opierał się o palenisko z lewej strony izby. Gdy weszła, wszyscy zamarli Matka chciała się zerwać by wziąć ja w objęcia, ale mąż jej nie pozwolił. Podszedł do Gwyn i wrzasnął:  
-Gdzieżeś ty była? Tak się mart...- nagle urwał, gdyż zobaczył łuk zawieszony przez jej ramię. W pierwszej sekundzie przemknął mu przez myśl obraz dwóch osób, które tak jak ona teraz, zawsze tak nosiły łuk... Jego najlepszych przyjaciół, których pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczy... Ale potem się opanował i wezbrała w nim złość.- Skąd to masz? Ukradłaś go i naraziłaś całą naszą rodzinę na gniew księcia? Wiesz, co grozi złodziejom?  
Gwyn zadrżała mimo woli i skuliła się w sobie.  
-Ja go nie ukradłam.  
-Nie? To skąd go masz?  
-Dostałam od jakiegoś chłopaka, który przybył na turniej łucznictwa...  
-Nie kłam!- wyszlochała matka, która do tej pory się nie odzywała.  
-Ale ja nie kłamię!- wybuchnęła płaczem i pobiegła na górę, najpierw zrzucając łuk na podłogę.  
Zdjęła z włosów zakurzoną chustkę i rzuciła się na posłanie.  
Do pokoiku pod strzechą wspięły się również jej siostry, które próbowały ją pocieszyć. Marriet usiadła obok niej i chciała ją przytulić, ale ta ją odepchnęła.  
-Po co ci ten łuk?- prychnęła Rosa, która najbardziej nie lubiła Gwyn.- Strzelanie to zajęcie dla chłopców, a ty przecież jesteś dziewczynką!  
Na to dziewczyna zapłakała jeszcze głośniej:  
-Dajcie mi spokój.  
Zaczęło się robić późno, więc dziewczęta ułożyły się do snu. Gdy wszystkie zasnęły, tylko Gwyn nadal szlochała. Po jakimś czasie i ona zaczęła się uspokajać. Gdy prawie zasypiała usłyszała jeszcze tylko skrawek rozmowy na dole...

-Myślisz, że naprawdę ona go nie ukradła?- spytała kobieta.  
-Analys, wątpię, żeby to zrobiła. Zawsze była taka szczera.  
-Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytała z troską ocierając łzy.  
-Skoro już mamy ten łuk, to go zatrzymamy...  
-Myślisz, że Damian mógłby się nauczyć strzelać?  
-Nie.- powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna. Po czym pomyślał o rodzinie, która kiedyś powierzyła jego opiece to dziecko. Wiedział, że to nastąpi prędzej czy później. Że jej prawdziwi rodzice po nią wrócą. A wtedy powinna być przygotowana. – Jej prawdziwy ojciec chciałby, żeby to ona nauczyła się strzelać.  
-Ale... Przecież on powierzył ją nam. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że kiedyś tu wróci? To my ją wychowaliśmy!  
-Wiem, kochanie...

Kiedy Gwyn to usłyszała zamarła. Więc ona nie jest ich prawdziwym dzieckiem? Przygarnęli ją, ale czemu nic o tym nie wiedziała? I jej prawdziwa rodzina ma po nią wrócić? Ale kim oni są? I czemu jej prawdziwy ojciec chciałby by nauczyła się strzelać?

Następnego dnia, ojciec powiedział jej, że może zatrzymać łuk. Reszta jej rodzeństwa bardzo się zdziwiła, szczególnie, że spodziewali się, że to Damian go dostanie. Jednak ojciec wystawił na podwórze prowizoryczną tarczę i polecił Gwyn ćwiczyć. Ta od razu chciała się do tego zabrać, ale nie wiedziała jak. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła. Postanowiła, że najpierw poprosi Damiana, żeby jej pokazał, w końcu on prędzej będzie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać. Chłopak oderwał się od pracy na jej prośbę i z dozą pewnego powątpiewania wziął do ręki łuk i strzałę. Wycelował i wypuścił strzałę, ta jednak zamiast w tarczy, utkwiła w drzewie za nią. Gwyn pobiegła tam i wyciągnęła ją delikatnie, tak aby jej nie zniszczyć.  
Potem po kolei próbowały strzelić wszystkie jej siostry, a nawet młodszy braciszek, który ciągle bawił się w rycerza. Ale on był jeszcze tak mały, że nawet nie zdołał naciągnąć cięciwy.  
W końcu Gwyn się zniecierpliwiła i zabrała mu łuk.  
-Nikt z was nie potrafi tego dobrze zrobić!- zdenerwowała się.  
-To ty strzel, jak jesteś taka mądra!- krzyknęła jej siostra ze śmiechem.  
Gwyn wzięła do ręki łuk i wyciągnęła z kołczanu strzałę. Napięła cięciwę prawie do policzka, po czym próbując przypomnieć sobie dokładnie jak robili to ci chłopcy z turnieju, wycelowała i puściła...  
Strzała trafiła w sam spód materiału prowizorycznej tarczy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na o trochę zdziwiona. Nikomu z jej rodzeństwa nawet nie udało się trafić w materiał.

Na to wszystko patrzył jej ojciec i przyznał sobie rację. Ona jest do tego stworzona i nie można tego zmarnować. Postanowił, że zaprowadzi ja do szkoły przyklasztornej, gdzie mnisi uczą młodych strzelać z łuku i walczyć. Na nic więcej nie mógł sobie pozwolić, ale dzięki temu dziewczyna strzelała najlepiej w Anglii. Ucząc się, Gwyn poprzysięgła sobie, że dowie się czyją tak naprawdę jest córką.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pochodzenie**

Gwyn naciągnęła cięciwę i wycelowała. Przymknęła jedno oko, podczas gdy drugie skierowało się na końcówkę strzały, w którą zamierzała trafić. Widziała ją tak, jakby znajdowała się tuż przy jej oku, miała niesamowity wzrok, który podczas ostatnich kilku lat ćwiczeń bardzo się wyostrzył. Już miała strzelić, kiedy usłyszała rozdzierający wrzask:  
-Gwyn! Gwyn!  
Zdekoncentrowana wypuściła strzałę o wiele za nisko, tak, że trafiła w sam dół tarczy. Odwróciła wściekła głowę i natrafiła spojrzeniem na młodego, uśmiechającego się figlarnie mnicha, który właśnie wyszedł zza muru, do ogrodu koło klasztoru, gdzie zawsze ćwiczyła.  
-Frodrick! Zobacz co zrobiłeś!- powiedziała śmiejąc się dziewczyna. Właściwie dobrze, że jej się nie udało, gdyż przy swoim przyjacielu zawsze udawała, że jest od niego gorsza.  
-Patrz, pokaże ci jak to się robi- rzucił niedbale wyciągając jej z ręki łuk i celując do tarczy. Po chwili strzała wbiła się bardzo blisko czerwonego pola na środku tarczy. Chłopak spojrzał na nią trochę speszony. Myślał, że strzał lepiej mu wyjdzie.  
-Dzisiaj też coś ci nie idzie.- Stwierdziła Gwyn i usiadła na ławce stojącej pod ścianą aby odpocząć. Po chwili obok niej usiadł Frodrick.  
-Ładnie wyglądasz- powiedział patrząc na nią z podziwem. Dziewczyna nie speszyła się, gdyż był on jej przyjacielem i często mówił takie rzeczy.  
-Dziękuję, czyżby to przez nową sukienkę?- zaśmiała się wstając i okręcając dookoła pokazując długą beżową suknię, która choć była skromna wyglądała na niej prześlicznie.  
-Ty we wszystkim jesteś ładna- powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.  
-Nawet w tych starych szmatach, które musiałam nosić jako dziecko?  
-No pewnie. Ale teraz już nie musisz ich nosić. Odkąd ktoś podrzucił na plebanię cały worek złota.  
-Tak...- dziewczyna usiadła i zamyśliła się. No właśnie, ktoś dał mnichom pieniądze właśnie wtedy gdy klasztor zaczął podupadać. Kto mógł to zrobić? W pobliskich wioskach od jakiegoś czasu ktoś zaczął robić podobne rzeczy... Niektórzy nawet myśleli, że to sam Robin powrócił. Ale ona wątpiła w to, sądziła, że cały ten Robin to tylko bajki dla dzieci i choć w duszy chciałaby postępować dokładnie tak jak on, nie miała na to wystarczającej odwagi.  
-Czemu zrobiłaś się smutna- z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Frodricka.- Nie powinnaś się smucić tylko śmiać- gdy to powiedział zaczął ją łaskotać i już po chwili oboje tarzali się po sianie, leżącym nieopodal.  
Po paru minutach Frodrick przerwał i usiadł gwałtownie na ziemi.  
Gwyn też usiadła i odgarnęła niesforne loki, które opadły na jej twarz. Spojrzała na poważną twarz mnicha. Miał krótko ostrzyżone 'na grzybka' , brązowe włosy i szare oczy, które teraz zrobiły się poważne.  
-Co się stało?  
-Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi- wyjaśnił wstając.  
-Od czasu gdy przybyłaś do klasztoru minęło siedem lat, nie możemy bawić się tak samo jak wtedy.  
Skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju, dziewczyna poszła za nim.  
Frodrick usiadła na łóżku, a Gwyn pozostała w drzwiach.  
-Nie pożegnasz się ze mną?- spytała przekornie przechylając głowę.- Dzisiaj wracam na weekend do domu.  
Chłopak wstał lekko zdziwiony.  
-Zawsze jeździłaś tam dopiero w sobotę.  
-Tak, ale dzisiaj chcę im zrobić niespodziankę. Wiesz, Katy przyjedzie ze swoim mężem i dzieckiem.  
To mówiąc pocałowała mnicha w policzek i wybiegła roześmiana. Podążyła do stajni, gdzie czekał na nią jej koń, przygotowany do drogi. Sprawdziła jeszcze tylko czy w torbach przyczepionym do siodła wszystko jest i wyruszyła w drogę. Od wioski, w której mieszkała jej rodzina dzieliło ją kilkadziesiąt minut jazdy, więc po około dwóch godzinach zobaczyła zarys domków między drzewami. Szczęśliwa, że wraca do domu zeskoczyła z konia jeszcze daleko od chaty. Prowadziła go cicho chcąc jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyć rodzinkę. Uśmiechała się już na myśl, jakie będą mieli miny, kiedy usłyszała jakieś niepokojące dźwięki dochodzące z ich podwórka.  
Podeszła bliżej, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Konia przywiązała do drzewu za domem i wychyliła się za róg, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Scena nie była przyjemna. Przed jej domem stała cała jej rodzina, oprócz drugiej starszej siostry, która mieszkała z mężem w innej wiosce. Katy stała zaś przy płaczącej matce, trzymała na ręku niemowlę.  
W pierwszej chwili Gwyn chciała podbiec do nich i zapytać co się dzieje, ale potem zrozumiała, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Zauważyła bowiem, że na drodze koło ich chaty stało kilkoro ludzi. Niektórzy siedzieli na wozie, inni na koniach. Jeden z nich był wyjątkowo dostojnie ubrany- musiał być ważną osobistością. Wysunął się spośród swoich sług. Dziewczyna po uważniejszym przyjrzeniu stwierdziła, że już go kiedyś widziała! Tak to był ten mężczyzna z turnieju!  
-Czekam- zagrzmiał jego basowy głos.  
-Dobrze wiesz, panie, że nie mamy z czego ci zapłacić. Twoi ludzie zabrali nam resztę zboża w zeszłym miesiącu, jeśli oddamy ci wszystko pomrzemy z głodu.- Krzyknął ze złością jej ojciec.  
-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Książę Jan zwiększył podatek, a ja, szeryf z Nottingam jestem wyznaczony aby tego dopilnować. Więc nie trać mojego czasu głupcze!  
Joseph spuścił tylko głowę, nie mógł pozwolić by jego dzieci nie miały co jeść. Prędzej da się zamknąć w lochu niż do tego doprowadzi.  
-Nie mam zboża- powtórzył.  
-A wiec dobrze, skoro tego właśnie chcesz.- warknął szeryf, jak gdyby zadowolony z siebie.- W takim razie zamiast zboża weźmiemy twoją najstarszą niezamężną córkę. Służbą na dworze księcia Jana może kiedyś spłaci wasz dług.  
Gwyn, tak samo jak jej rodzice zamarła. Pierwszy odzyskał głos jej starszy brat.  
-Nie możesz jej zabrać, jest teraz w klasztorze!  
-Skoro tak weźmiemy tę młodszą.- wściekł się mężczyzna i skinął na swoich ludzi, którzy natychmiast zabrali wrzeszczącą i kopiącą dziewczynkę. Jej ojciec chciał coś zrobić, ale żona go powstrzymała.  
-I tak nic nie możemy zrobić- dosłyszała Gwyn.  
I co ona ma teraz zrobić?- myślała- Nie mogę pozwolić by zabrali Rosę!  
Już miała się ukazać, żeby to ją zabrali zamiast siostry, ale nagle zauważyła, że matka na nią patrzy i bezgłośnie błaga:  
-Nie pokazuj się!  
Zawahała się i ten moment wystarczył by słudzy księcia Jana odjechali. Wtedy wybiegła zza muru i spojrzała po nich ze łzami w oczach.  
Byli trochę zdziwieni jej widokiem, ale ona była zbyt wściekła, żeby się z nimi witać.  
-Jak mogliście na to pozwolić!- zawyła. –Mogłam tam pojechać zamiast niej!  
-Nie krzycz.- wyszeptała matka ocierając twarz chustą. Damian pociągnął ją do chaty.  
Po chwili wszyscy usiedli w milczeniu w największej izbie.  
W Gwyn wszystko się gotowało, nie mogła siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć co tu się działo. W pewnym momencie jej ojciec chciał coś powiedzieć ale właśnie wtedy zerwała się z miejsca.  
-Nie pozwolę na to! Pojadę tam i sprowadzę ją z powrotem!  
-Nawet tak nie żartuj!- powiedział jej ojciec.- Nie wiesz do czego ten człowiek jest zdolny...  
-Nie wiem? Może i tak, ale ja przynajmniej próbuje coś zmienić!  
-Wiedziałam, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie- powiedziała cicho Analys.- że będzie chciała pójść w jego ślady...  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na matkę w niezrozumieniu.  
-W ślady kogo?- spytała przeczuwając, że to co usłyszy zmieni wszystko.  
-Twojego prawdziwego ojca- kobieta podniosła na nią wzrok, mówiąc dalej bez wahania- Robin Hooda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruszenie do akcji**  
-Co?- Wyjąkała Gwyn.  
-To prawda- dodał ojciec.- Mieliśmy ci o tym kiedyś powiedzieć. Twoi prawdziwi rodzice zostawili cię pod naszą opieką abyś była bezpieczna. Dlatego nie mogliśmy pozwolić by zabrał cię Książę Jan.  
Dziewczyna tego nie słuchała, szumiało jej w głowie. Teraz wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. To dlatego wtedy pozwolili jej zatrzymać łuk i chcieli, żeby nauczyła się strzelać. Jej zaskoczenie bowiem nie wynikało z wieści, że została adoptowana, ale z tego, kto był jej ojcem!  
A myślała, że on nie istnieje naprawdę.  
-Dlatego nie pozwolę zrobić nic głupiego, rozumiesz!- mężczyzna powiedział to tak stanowczo, że Gwyn spojrzała na niego.  
-Nie rozumiem.- szepnęła.  
-Nie udawaj. Dobrze cię znamy i wiem, że już planujesz jakby ją stamtąd uwolnić.  
Dziewczyna zdziwiła się, gdyż właśnie o tym pomyślała.  
-Nie zrobisz tego- dodała matka.- Prawda?  
-Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobi.- Dodał Damian.- Wrócisz do klasztoru, a tam mnisi cię przypilnują.  
To stwierdzenie przesądziło sprawę. Gwyn wiedziała, że nie ma nawet co dyskutować. Tego dnia w milczeniu zasiedli do kolacji. Dziewczyna była obrażona na rodzinę i zła, że nie może nic zrobić. Przynajmniej na razie...  
Kolejne dwa dni nie przyniosły poprawy, ale małżonkowie nie chcieli jej denerwować. Byli bowiem przekonani, że wstrząsnęła ją wiadomość, że nie jest ich prawdziwym dzieckiem, no i ta sprawa z Rosą...  
W niedziele wieczorem, nadal naburmuszona, Gwyn szykowała się do drogi powrotnej do klasztoru. Damian zastał ją w stajni, zakładającą siodło na swego czarnego wierzchowca. W rękach miał drugie siodło, które założył na ich szkapę, której przeważnie używali do pracy w polu, lub ciągnięcia powozu.  
-Dokąd się wybierasz?- spytała zdziwiona, wiedziała, że następnego dnia miał pomagać na polu.  
-Ojciec kazał mi cię odstawić pod sam klasztor.  
-Chyba nie sądzisz, że zamierzam po drodze urwać się i pojechać do Nottingam?- spytała z wściekłością. Nie zamierzała tego robić, ale nie znosiła być kontrolowana.- Nawet ja nie jestem na tyle głupia, by porywać się na Księcia bez żadnej broni.  
-Wolimy nie ryzykować co ci przyjdzie do głowy.- zaśmiał się chłopak. Gwyn zrezygnowała z kłótni, wiedziała, że to i tak nic nie da, a przynajmniej będzie miała jakieś towarzystwo podczas drogi.  
Kiedy dojechali na miejsce był już wieczór. Na spotkanie wybiegł im Frodrick, który nieco się zdziwił na widok Damiana. Brat dziewczyny zsiadł z konia i miał zamiar pójść do opata, żeby z nim porozmawiać, ale na szczęście Gwyn przejrzała jego plany.  
-A ty dokąd? Spytała kiedy skierował się z koniem w stronę budynku.- Jest już późno, jak chcesz zdążyć przed zmrokiem musisz natychmiast wyruszyć.  
Damian lekko się zafrasował, naprawdę nie chciał martwić rodziców zbyt długą nieobecnością.  
-Musisz już jechać, prawda Frodrick?- dodała patrząc błagalnie na mnicha.  
Ten, mimo, że nie wiedział o co chodzi skwapliwie przytaknął, chcąc przypodobać się Gwyn. Ta uściskała więc brata, a on lekko osłupiały wsiadł na konia i odjechał.  
Frodrick natomiast złapał za cugle konia Gwyn i razem skierowali się do stajni.  
-Co się stało, wyglądasz na zmartwioną?- Powiedział, zajmując się zwierzęciem.  
Gwyn oparła się o ścianę stajni i opowiedziała mu o tym co się wydarzyło.  
-A wiesz, co jest najgorsze?- spytała na koniec.- To, że walczymy między sobą zamiast razem przeciwko Księciu Janowi.  
-Nie możesz tak mówić, oni się po prostu o ciebie boją. A ty się nie boisz?  
-Nie. Nie chcę bać się niczego, nie chcę być niewolnicą własnego strachu. A ty? Wolisz, żeby to życie tobą zawładnęło? Ja chcę sama kierować własnym losem.  
-Może jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem...- odpowiedział tylko Frodrick.  
Oboje udali się na spoczynek, ale tylko mnich położył się spać. Gwyn siedziała przed lustrem przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu, które lekko migotało w blasku świec. Jej długie kręcone włosy opadały na ramiona sięgając aż do pasa.  
Gdybym nie była kobietą pozwolili by mi ją uwolnić.- Myślała.- Gdybym była chłopcem ojciec nie zostawił by mnie tutaj tylko zabrał ze sobą...  
To ją zdenerwowało jeszcze bardziej. Przecież też dużo potrafi. Strzela o wiele lepiej niż niejeden najlepszy łucznik. W dodatku świetnie jeździ na koniu.  
Ostatni raz spojrzała na swoje włosy, potem na suknię. I w końcu coś w niej pękło.  
Otworzyła szkatułkę leżącą na stoliku i wyciągnęła z niej nożyce, których używała do szycia. Z determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy ścięła pierwsze pukle, które upadały na podłogę wokoło niej. Po kilku minutach miała włosy sięgające ramion. Przez chwile wydawało jej się, że głowa stała się dziwnie lekka. Ale nie miała teraz czasu, żeby przyglądać się sobie. Chwyciła za łuk i pobiegła do pokoju Frodricka. Chłopak był mniej więcej tej samej budowy co ona, więc jego ubranie na nią pasowało. Najciszej jak tylko zdołała wyjęła ciuchy z szuflady i włożyła na siebie. Właśnie zawiązywała buty, kiedy usłyszała jakiś szmer.  
Frodrick spał tej nocy dość niespokojnie i obudził się gdy tylko usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. Leżał plecami do ściany, więc nie mógł widzieć kto wszedł. Zdenerwowany i przerażony chwycił za swój krótki nóż. Zacisnął powieki by po chwili wstać i rzucić się na napastnika. Już miał zamachnąć się na 'niego' nożem, gdy zobaczył...  
-Gwyn! Co ty tu robisz?- Zawołał zduszonym głosem.- I coś ty narobiła!- Dotknął jej krótkich włosów, opadających na twarz.  
-Musiałam wziąć twoje ubranie, żeby wyglądać jak mężczyzna.- Wyszeptała.- Nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Powiesz opatowi co się stało.  
Przełożyła łuk przez ramię i wybiegła, zanim chłopak zdążył ją powstrzymać.  
Mnich zamarł na chwilę, a potem wziął do ręki ubranie i wybiegł za nią w samej koszulinie, ubierając się po drodze.  
-Hej, Gwyn... Poczekaj na mnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Nieoczekiwane spotkanie i przyjazd do Nottingham 

Nastawał świt i niebo nad drzewami w ciemnym lesie zaczęło nabierać błękitnego koloru. Gwyn jechała bez wytchnienia, ale nie była zmęczona. Raczej podniecona i przerażona tym co zrobiła. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek to zrobi i co najdziwniejsze- że pójdzie jej tak łatwo.  
Teraz jednak zaczęła rozmyślać o tym w co się wpakowała i wszystko nabrało o wiele czarniejszych barw. Ucieczka nie była zaplanowana. Nie miała więc ze sobą ani ubrań, ani jedzenia. W dodatku nawet nie zjadła nic przed wyjściem. Pieniędzy też nie miała, a za coś musiała kupić jedzenie. Kradzież od razu wykluczyła- co innego obrabować bogaczy by dać biednym, ale żeby robić to przez własną głupotę? No, ale teraz ona też była biedna...  
Gwyn postanowiła, że jeśli jej się uda to zarobi trochę uczciwą pracą... Zresztą na razie musi znaleźć się na miejscu i dowiedzieć co stało się z Rose. Dopiero wtedy będzie zastanawiać się jak długo tam zostanie i w jaki sposób uratuje siostrę.  
Tak rozmyślając przemierzała powoli lasy Sherwood, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do Nottingham.  
Z każdej strony otaczały ją drzewa, na niektórych siedziały ptaszki śpiewając radośnie.   
Tymczasem w oddali, zza krzaków, obserwowała ją jakaś postać ubrana cała na zielono, z twarzą zasłoniętą kapturem. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu osoba ta podążyła za dziewczyną.  
Po jakimś czasie Gwyn usłyszała w pobliżu plusk strumyka i pojechała tam chcąc zaspokoić pragnienie. Konia przywiązała na wzgórzu, a sama zeszła nieco w dolinkę strumienia. Nie zdążyła nawet uklęknąć by nabrać wody na ręce, kiedy ktoś zwalił się na nią i razem przewałkowali się po ziemi. Po krótkiej szamotaninie Gwyn leżała rozpłaszczona na ziemi, podczas gdy jej przeciwnik siedział na niej przytrzymując za ręce. Spojrzała na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. Podczas szamotaniny z głowy spadł mu kaptur i teraz widziała dokładnie jego młodą twarz. Miał brązowe włosy opadające na czoło i brązowe oczy. W pewnym momencie wydał jej się nawet znajomy...  
Mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej i zdziwiony wstał pociągając ją za sobą i stawiając na nogi.  
-Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie widziałem, że jesteś dziewczyną...- powiedział zmieszany. Gwyn wściekła otrzepała się z trawy.  
-Ach tak.   
-No, nie poznałem w pierwszej chwili, jesteś ubrana jak chłopak.- próbował się tłumaczyć, ale to ją jeszcze bardziej zezłościło.  
-A innych to już można atakować?  
-To bardzo niebezpieczne miejsce, nie powinnaś podróżować sama.- Odparł tylko.  
-Taa, jasne. Nie mam teraz czasu na takie gadanie. Jeśli rezygnujesz z ograbienia mnie, co zresztą fortuny i tak by ci nie przysporzyło, to jadę dalej- warknęła i skierowała się w stronę konia. Kiedy wsiadła na niego zobaczyła, że chłopak poszedł za nią.  
-Dokąd jedziesz, jeśli można spytać?  
-Do Nottingham.- Powiedziała dziewczyna zawracając wierzchowca na drogę.  
-To może się tam spotkamy.- krzyknął za nią, ale nie zdążyła spytać się dlaczego.

Była godzina dziewiąta, kiedy na drodze do Nottingham natrafiła na wioskę. Zmęczenie i głód zaczęło powoli dawać o sobie znać. Zostawiła konia na skraju miasta i poszła na targ aby się rozejrzeć- w końcu nigdy tu nie była. Rozglądała się ciekawie dookoła, patrząc na życie mieszkańców, chłopki kłócące się o coś zażarcie i dzieci biegające między kupującymi. W pewnym momencie zauważyła jakiegoś szlachcica kupującego warzywa. Tak naprawdę to on tylko chodził rozglądając się po targu napuszony jak paw i pokazywał sługom, co chce kupić. Mieli już oni ze sobą kilka wypchanych skórzanych toreb, ale nie one najbardziej rzucały się w oczy. Tym na co ludzie zwracali uwagę był bogaty- jaskrawo czerwony strój szlachcica.  
Jakieś małe wymizerowane dzieci również zwróciły na niego uwagę. Musiały być naprawdę zdesperowane, bo wsadziły rączki do torby jednego ze sług próbując wyciągnąć coś do jedzenia. Możnowładca to zobaczył i pochwycił chłopca krzycząc:  
-Złodziej! Pójdziesz za to siedzieć w lochach!  
Gwyn, która sama była głodna, nie mogła na to patrzeć i znowu, nawet się nie zastanawiając zaczęła działać.  
Podeszła do szlachcica i popchnęła go, uwalniając małego chłopca, który natychmiast skorzystał ze sposobności i uciekł.  
-Zostaw go, to tylko głodne dziecko.  
-To złodziej, który powinien zostać ukarany!- Wrzasnął na nią, a potem zwrócił się do swoich sług:  
-Łapcie, go!  
-Nie! Przecież nic nie zabrał. Twoja żona jest magnatką, a ciebie nie obchodzi los tych dzieci! Chciałeś złodzieja? To go masz!- krzyknęła jednocześnie wyrywając słudze magnata torby i uciekając. Biegła najszybciej jak tylko mogła wymijając po drodze ludzi. Za sobą słyszała kroki goniących ją strażników.  
W pewnym momencie wypadła z jednej z bram i prawie zderzyła się z Frodrickiem, który stał tam ze swoim koniem.  
-Gwyn, co ty...  
-Nie teraz- zdążyła tylko rzucić i skryła się za załomem muru. Ale już po chwili błądząc uliczkami powróciła do osłupiałego mnicha. Wsiadając na jego konia, powiedziała.  
-Mój koń jest przywiązany za miastem, weź go. Spotkamy się za północną bramą.  
Popędziła na złamanie karku, ale w końcu zdobyła przewagę nad goniącymi ją pieszo strażnikami i udało jej się ich zgubić.  
Dla pewności odczekała trochę czasu ukryta w kapliczce, po czym udała się na spotkanie. Po drodze rzuciła jedną z toreb głodnym dzieciom, a kiedy odjeżdżała zdołała usłyszeć jak za nią wołają:  
-Robin Hood! Robin Hood!  
Gdy dotarła do północnej bramy i zobaczyła Frodricka, zeskoczyła z konia i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Pocałowała go w policzek i ruszyli w stronę lasu. Tam usiedli na jakiejś polance i posilali się tym co Gwyn ukradła.  
-Cieszę się, że za mną przyjechałeś- powiedziała Gwyn z pełną buzią.  
-Naprawdę?- spytał mnich.  
-Naprawdę. Przecież sama nie poradziłabym sobie w uwolnieniu siostry.  
-To nie oznacza, że masz kraść. Nie powinnaś była tego robić.  
-Sumienie ci wraca, kiedy masz pełny brzuch?- zaśmiała się dziewczyna w myśli nadal słysząc krzyk uszczęśliwionych dzieci. Uznały ją za Robina, jej ojca. Więc jest do niego chociaż trochę podobna.  
-Poza tym to podatki Księcia Jana powodują, że ludzie nie mają możliwości nakarmić własnych dzieci. To on jest złodziejem, nie oni czy ja.  
-Naprawdę się cieszysz, że za tobą pojechałem?- spytał po raz kolejny chłopak, a gdy dziewczyna to usłyszała zaczęła się krztusić chlebem. Odchrząknęła i wstała.  
-Naprawdę. A teraz ruszajmy, aby dostać się do Nottingham przed południem.  
Wyruszyli dość prędko, nie chcieli bowiem kusić losu i spotkać jakichś ludzi z wioski. Dzięki temu dostali się do miasta bardzo szybko.


	5. Chapter 5

Wygrana i kolejne tajemnice 

Przyjaciele po drodze cały czas zastanawiali się jak uratować siostrę Gwyn. Mieli w sumie tylko dwie możliwości. Albo odnajdą ją i 'porwą', albo ją wykupią. Pierwsze wyjście wydawało się bardziej możliwe do wykonania, chociaż mogło ściągnąć na ich rodzinę zemstę szeryfa Nottingham. Natomiast wykupienie wręcz nie wchodziło w grę, gdyż nie mieli pieniędzy, a nawet gdyby, to czy szeryf zgodziłby się? Jeszcze bardziej od pieniędzy- lubił znęcać się nad ludźmi, więc mógłby odmówić, byle tylko cierpiała na tym jej rodzina.  
Kiedy dojechali wreszcie na miejsce postanowili najpierw się rozejrzeć i poznać miasto. Tym razem Gwyn nie patrzyła na wszystko tak dokładnie, gdyż nie chciała znowu zrobić czegoś głupiego, co udaremniłoby jej plany.  
Frodrick nie miał takich zahamowań i wydawało się, ze za chwilę dostanie oczopląsu. W pewnym momencie, jakiś sprzedawca wychylił się zza prowizorycznego stołu, na którym miał wyłożony towar i zaczepił Gwyn.  
-Hej, łuczniku. Jeśli się nie spieszysz to za miastem organizują turniej łucznictwa.- To mówiąc podał jej pergamin. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. I nagle doznała olśnienia.  
-Frodrick, idziemy tam!  
-Na ten turniej? Myślałem, że mamy ratować twoją siostrę...  
-Oczywiście- Gwyn pociągnęła mnicha szybciej na skraj miasta.- Nagrodą w tym turnieju jest worek złota... i uczestnictwo w uczcie na zamku szeryfa!  
-Więc...- zawahał się chłopak.- Ale, nawet jeśli... Nie mogę ci zagwarantować, że wygram! Poza tym brałem udział tylko w turnieju koło klasztoru...  
-Nie marudź, nikt ci nie każe startować.- uśmiechnęła się. Trudno, będzie musiała się zdradzić. Jej siostra jest ważniejsza od dobrego samopoczucia Frodricka.  
-Przecież zawsze z tobą wygrywałem.- Mnich zatrzymał się i pokiwał głową z powątpiewaniem. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i pociągnęła go za sobą.  
-Tylko wtedy gdy ci na to pozwoliłam.- rzuciła wprawiając go w zdumienie. Właśnie doszli do końca miasta i znaleźli się na otwartym terenie, na którym stały rozłożone namioty i tory do strzelania. Tłumek ludzi zebrał się na prowizorycznych trybunach, odgrodzonych od zawodników płotkiem. Łucznicy przygotowywali się, niektórzy strzelali, inni właśnie się zapisywali w małym namiociku nieopodal. Dziewczyna skierowała się w tamtą stronę.  
-Ty nas zapiszesz.- szepnęła mu do ucha.- Jestem twoim bratem... Wilfredem z Locksley.  
W środku stał mały stoliczek, za którym siedział mężczyzna. Miał przed sobą rolkę pergaminu i pióro.  
Kogo mam zapisać?- spytał spoglądając na nich spode łba.  
-Jestem Frodrick z... Locksley, a to mój brat Wilfred.  
-Brat?- mruknął człowiek pisząc ich nazwiska niezbyt czytelną minuskułą.  
Zapisani, poszli na miejsce, gdzie zbierali się inni zawodnicy. Byli to mężczyźni, niektórzy starsi, zdarzali się też chłopcy kilkunastoletni. Gwyn usiadła na drewnianej ławie i rozejrzała się po polu, osłaniając oczy ręką przed słońcem, oceniając swoje możliwości co do panujących warunków. Słońce na szczęście świeciło w plecy strzelającym, nie było wiatru. Pogoda wręcz idealna na turniej.  
Frodrick trochę się denerwował widząc tylu doświadczonych łuczników i nie mógł usiedzieć. Co chwilę się podrywał, stawał, napinał cięciwę, jakby chciał ćwiczyć, ale po chwili się rozmyślił i ponownie usiadł. W końcu zniecierpliwiło to dziewczynę, która pociągnęła go na miejsce.  
W tym samym czasie ktoś ich uważnie obserwował. I nie była to bynajmniej jedna osoba.  
W końcu na miejscu zjawił się szeryf, który miał sędziować i herold ogłosił rozpoczęcie turnieju.  
-Oto pokaz strzeleckich umiejętności! Każdy może obejrzeć najlepszych strzelców z całej Anglii!  
Pachołkowie ustawili tarcze na najbliższą odległość do pierwszej rundy.  
-Osoby, które wyczytam, będą strzelać do tarcz. Ci, którzy nie trafią w czerwone pole na środku, odpadają. Na początek: 50 kroków!- zagrzmiał jego tubalny głos.  
Gwyn poczuła czyjś oddech w uchu.  
-Wiedziałem, że się spotkamy- usłyszała znajomy głos i momentalnie się odwróciła. Za nią stał chłopak z lasu. Nie odezwała się ani słowem i odwróciła głowę w stronę strzelających, którzy właśnie się ustawili. Na znak dany przez herolda wypuścili pierwszą serię strzał. Trafili prawie wszyscy.  
Nagle dziewczyna w tłumie gapiów zobaczyła kolejną tego dnia tajemniczą postać. Był to człowiek ubrany w długi płaszcz, którego kaptur miał daleko nasunięty na twarz. Po sylwetce niewiele dało się odgadnąć, chyba jedyne, to, że nie była to kobieta. Postać wydawała się przyglądać badawczo wszystkim uczestnikom, a w szczególności Gwyn. Jednak gdy ta go dostrzegła, człowiek wycofał się w tłum.  
-William z Nottingham! Zygfryd z Winchester! Frodrick z Locksley! Wilfred z Locksley!  
Ustawili się i oddali strzały. Wszyscy trafili.  
Po nich startował ten chłopak z lasu, ale Gwyn była zbyt zajęta uspokajaniem Frodricka by zwrócić na niego uwagę. Zresztą on też przeszedł do następnej rundy.  
-Druga tura! Strzelacie z odległości 60 kroków!  
Tym razem pozostało kilku łuczników mniej.  
Następnie strzelali z odległości 70 kroków. Było już ich tyle, że Gwyn strzelała razem z nieznajomym. Znowu zauważyła tego zakapturzonego w tłumie, ale starała się nie rozpraszać i napięła cięciwę.  
Po kolejnym udanym strzale podszedł do niej tamten chłopak.  
-Nieźle strzelasz... Wilfred?  
-Nic ci do tego jak mam na imię.- odburknęła.  
W następnej rundzie nie działo się już tak dobrze, ponieważ odpadł Frodrick. Zrezygnowany usiadł na ławie, mając minę jakby od tego strzału zależały losy świata.  
-Nie przejmuj się- pocieszyła go dziewczyna. Nie mogła jednak okazać mu za dużo uczucia, bo przecież udawała chłopaka.  
Teraz została ich już tylko garstka najlepszych.   
-Proszę oddalić tarcze o 90 kroków!- Usłyszeli krzyk.  
Strzelali wszyscy za jednym razem. Oprócz Gwyn i nieznajomego, zostało jeszcze troje mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był średniego wzrostu, ze śladem zarostu na twarzy. Zanim się ustawili przejechał dłonią po włosach patrząc z powątpiewaniem na swoich przeciwników, jakby był pewny wygranej. Strzelili. Niestety to nie był jeszcze koniec. Zostali we troje- Gwyn, pyszałek i nieznajomy.  
Zanim zdążyli ustawić się do strzału z odległości 100 kroków, usłyszeli kroki. To szeryf do nich podszedł.  
-Zmieniamy trochę zasady- powiedział uśmiechając się. Widocznie zaczynało mu się nudzić.  
-Teraz wszyscy strzelają po kolei do tej samej tarczy, a który z was trafi najbliżej środka wygrywa.  
Pierwszy strzelił 'Pyszałek'. Niestety nie poszczęściło mu się, trafił w samo obrzeże czerwonego pola. Potem był 'Nieznajomy'. Gdy jego strzała wbiła się w słomę tarczy z widowni rozległ się aplauz. Jego strzał utkwiła w samiuteńkim środku czerwonego kółka.  
-Chyba mamy zwycięzcę!- powiedział szeryf zadowolony, że to już wreszcie koniec.  
-Chwila! Jeszcze ja nie strzela..łem.- wyrwała się Gwyn wściekła, że ją pominięto.  
-Chyba nie sądzisz... chłopczyku..., że uda ci się strzelić lepiej od niego?- warknął Pyszałek, zły na cały świat za swoją porażkę. Najwidoczniej uznał, że poniżenie innego przegranego poprawi mu humor.  
Gwyn już chciała coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy odezwał się bardzo rozweselony szeryf.  
-Chyba możemy pozwolić mu strzelić. A nuż mu się uda?- w jego głosie było słychać wyraźną kpinę.  
Dziewczyna zawzięta stanęła naprzeciw tarczy. Napięła łuk i wycelowała. Całą uwagę skupiła na koniuszku strzały wbitej w tarczę. Tylko przez chwilę dostrzegała to co jest za nią, później już widziała tylko drewno i kawałek lotki, prawie tak jakby była tuż przed jej oczami. Skupiła się maksymalnie, wytężając wszystkie mięśnie.  
Czas jakby się zatrzymał kiedy puściła cięciwę. Strzała wydawała się mknąć dosłownie na jej oczach, wibrując w powietrzu. Po paru setnych sekundy, które dla Gwyn wydały się wiecznością, strzała przebiła się w sam środek poprzedniej, rozcinając ją na dwie połówki.  
Wszyscy zamarli, by potem rozbrzmieć kakofonią wrzasków.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, po czym rzuciła się na szyję Frodrickowi, który stał koło niej oniemiały, nie patrzyła nawet na to, czy ktoś uzna jej zachowanie za dziwne.  
Nieznajomy nie dołączył do głośnego aplauzu, ani nie urągał jej tak jak Pyszałek. Wycofał się z tłumu i po chwili spotkał się w lekkim oddaleniu z zakapturzonym człowiekiem.


	6. Chapter 6

Spotkanie z ojcem 

Ludzie klaskali i gwizdali na cześć Gwyn. Przez to wszystko aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Tylko dzięki Frodrickowi jakoś udało jej się wymknąć z tłumu. Herold zdołał przekrzyczeć wrzawę i oznajmił, że nagrodę otrzyma podczas uczty na zamku, która miała odbyć się wieczorem, o ósmej. Przyjaciele postanowili do tego czasu zastanowić się co dalej. Najlepszym miejscem do zebrania myśli wydał się Gwyn las, dlatego tam pojechali. Gdy tylko miasteczko znikneło z horyzontu, a oni znaleźli się wśród drzew, od razu zsiedli z koni. Już mieli rozsiąść się na trawie, kiedy zewsząd otoczyli ich ludzie. Ubrani byli w różne odcienie zieleni, tak, że prawie wtapiali się w las, który ich otaczał. Niektórzy z nich mieli łuki, inni kusze. Chyba żaden nie był bezbronny. Gwyn i Frodrick znaleźli się w kręgu, rozglądali się przestraszeni. W dwójkę nie poradzą sobie z taką hałastrą.  
Do wnętrza kręgu weszło dwóch mężczyzn. W jednym z nich dziewczyna od razu rozpoznała nieznajomego mężczyznę z turnieju, natomiast ten drugi... To on przypatrywał jej się z tłumu. Teraz stojąc przed nią odrzucił kaptur. Zobaczyła przed sobą mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Włosy miał brązowe, choć już przyprószone siwizną, ale to dodawało mu powagi. Twarz miał ogorzałą od słońca, zupełnie jakby wrócił z jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju, bo niemożliwe, żeby opalił się tak w mglistej Anglii.  
-Więc to jest... ten Wilfred? Mistrz łuczników?- spytał wesoło, bez cienia kpiny. Przez chwilę Gwyn wydawało się, że dostrzegła w jego zielonych oczach pytanie o coś czego nie mogła zinterpretować.  
Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.  
-No, dziewczyno. Zdradź nam wreszcie swoje prawdziwe imię- powiedział łagodnie. Gwyn spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.  
-Wiesz, ja też z daleka nie rozpoznałem w tobie kobiety, ale mój przyjaciel mnie nieco uświadomił.- powiedział, a wokół rozległy się śmiechy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, ale on odwrócił wzrok, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to nie jego wina.  
-Zanim się przedstawię, chciałabym wiedzieć z kim mam do czynienia.  
-Właśnie!- wtrącił się Frodrick.- Ja też bym chciał wiedzieć dlaczego na nas napadliście!  
Z kręgu wysunął się gruby mężczyzna o przyjaznej powierzchowności, ubrany w strój mnicha.  
-Nie zamierzamy zrobić ci krzywdy- powiedział.  
-Zresztą mogę się przedstawić.- dodał tamten.- Dama, która strzela tak dobrze jak ja, powinna wiedzieć z kim rozmawia. Jestem Robin Hood.  
Gwyn wybałuszyła oczy. To jest... jej ojciec. Zrobiło jej się słabo, ale jakoś zdołała ustać na nogach. Teraz przynajmniej nie musi się obawiać...  
-Jesteś TYM Robinem?- spytał równie oszołomiony Frodrick.  
-Owszem. Czyżbyś o mnie słyszał?- zaśmiał się mężczyzna.  
Frodrick był jednak zbyt podniecony, żeby wyksztusić coś więcej. 'Na całe szczęście'- pomyślała dziewczyna.  
-Dobra. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, nazywam się...- wzięła głęboki oddech i wreszcie to wykrztusiła- Gwynneth z Locksley.  
Pośród zebranych rozległ się szmer, wszyscy spojrzeli na pobladłą teraz dziewczynę.  
-O Boże- wyjąkał Robin. Po czym nie bacząc na wszystkich zebranych wokół przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.  
-Córeczko.


	7. Chapter 7

W lesie Sherwood 

W tej chwili Gwyn poczuła się bardzo dziwnie. W sumie był dla niej obcym człowiekiem, a teraz przytulał ją jakby znał ją od zawsze. Ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Chociaż pewnie byłoby inaczej, gdyby nie wiedziała tego wcześniej. Ale w takim wypadku nie przedstawiłaby się Gwynneth z Locksley tylko z Doncaster. Po chwili, gdy wreszcie wypuścił ją z objęć, zobaczyła łzy w jego oczach.  
-Yhm.- gruby mnich przerwał tę wiekopomną chwilę.- Robinie, czy nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy wrócić do naszej kryjówki, gdzie będziesz mógł swobodnie porozmawiać z córką?  
-Oczywiście, dziękuję Tuck za twój rozsądek. Jeszcze trochę i jacyś ludzie nas zobaczą.  
-Zaraz, czy to daleko?- wtrąciła się dziewczyna.- Muszę na wieczór zdążyć do Nottingham... Inaczej nie uratuję Rosy.  
Mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
-Kto to jest Rosa i co jej się stało?  
-To moja siostra... przyrodnia- dodała niepewnie.- Została zabrana przez szeryfa z Nottingham, kiedy ojciec nie mógł zapłacić kolejnego bezpodstawnie zażądanego podatku.- Wypieki pojawiły się na jej twarzy, kiedy mówiła o tym znienawidzonym człowieku.  
Robin zafrasował się nieco.  
-Biedny Joseph– powiedział jakby do siebie.- Nie martw się, coś wymyślimy.  
Wszyscy skierowali się w głąb lasu. Po chwili większość z nich jakby się rozpłynęła. Dopiero kawałek dalej wszystko się wyjaśniło, kiedy zbliżyli się do ściany z drzew, która zagradzała im dalszą drogę. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu, okazywała się bramą do ich ukrytego miasta. W środku stały małe chatki, a w alejkach pomiędzy nimi było tłoczno od ludzi. Wszyscy zajęci byli jakąś robotą, nawet małe dzieci nie siedziały bezczynnie.  
-Tutaj się ukrywamy- wyjaśnił Robin dwójce przyjaciół.- Zwykle nie ujawniamy się przed obcymi tak szybko, ale jesteś moją córką więc zrobiliśmy wyjątek... Również dla twojego przyjaciela.- Spojrzał wymownie na zachwyconego mnicha, który co chwilę okręcał się dookoła, pragnąc mieć oczy również z tyłu głowy.  
-To Frodrick.- Przedstawiła go dziewczyna.- Razem mieszkaliśmy w klasztorze, gdzie nauczyłam się strzelać z łuku.  
Cała świta Robina rozbiegła się po miasteczku, wracając do swoich zajęć, tylko chłopak z turnieju i braciszek Tuck nadal z nimi szli. Gwyn chciałaby wreszcie dowiedzieć się kim jest ten nieznajomy.  
-Jesteście pewnie głodni- powiedział gruby mnich.- Chodźcie ze mną.  
-Jak się najecie to do was przyjdę i porozmawiamy- oznajmił Robin.- Teraz muszę coś załatwić.  
Odszedł w przeciwną stronę, a oni skierowali się do prowizorycznej kuchni polowej, przy której żywili się wszyscy mieszkańcy.  
Stało tam kilka stołów, zrobionych z desek. Między nimi krzątała się dość tęga kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała rude włosy i przyjazną twarz na której gościł miły uśmiech. Ubrana była bardzo skromnie- również na zielono.  
-Witajcie, nigdy was tu wcześniej nie widziałam, Robin musiał więc was zwerbować niedawno.  
-Owszem, jestem Gwyn, a to mój przyjaciel Frodrick.- przedstawiła ich, zajmując miejsce na ławie wskazane przez kobietę. Obok niej usiadł tamten chłopak. Po chwili pojawiła się przed nią miska gulaszu.  
-Ja jestem Marry Duff- powiedziała kobieta i odeszła do swoich zajęć.   
Po przełknięciu kilku łyżek, Gwyn zorientowała się, że chłopak gapi się na nią.  
-No dobra, już wiesz kim ja jestem. Teraz może sam byś się przedstawił.  
-Nadal nie mogę wyjść z szoku, że jesteś jego córką. A kiedyś nawet nie wiedziałaś kim on jest...- powiedział leniwie, jakby się z nią drocząc. – Szkoda, że mnie nie pamiętasz... mała.  
Gdy to powiedział Gwyn doznała uczucia dejavu. Spojrzała na niego i ...  
-To niemożliwe- wyjąkała. Tymczasem również Frodrick oderwał się od jedzenia i spojrzał na nich.  
-Co 'ię sta'o?- wyseplenił z pełną buzią.- O so chosi?  
-Christopher?- spytała niedowierzając dziewczyna.  
-A jednak pamiętasz moje imię, mała- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
-Ja ci dam!- wydarła się śmiejąc Gwyn.- Ty też znasz moje imię! Nie jestem mała!  
Dopiero teraz Frodrick był naprawdę nieco zakręcony.  
-Zaraz, wy się znacie?  
Przestali sztyletować się wzrokiem i spojrzeli na osłupiałego mnicha.  
-Wybacz- opamiętała się dziewczyna.- To Chris, on dał mi łuk, zanim trafiłam do szkoły przyklasztornej. W sumie to dzięki niemu się tu znalazłam.- Tu zwróciła się do chłopaka.- Tak bardzo chciałeś być jak Robin i w końcu do niego dołączyłeś, co?  
Nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo przyszedł do nich Robin.  
-Chodźcie, to naradzimy się co robić w sprawie twojej siostry.- powiedział, a oni poszli za nim.


	8. Chapter 8

Wesoła kompanija i narada 

Po chwili doszli do głównego placu w ich małej wiosce. Kilkoro spośród mieszkańców przerwało pracę, aby dołączyć do narady. Teraz siedzieli naokoło, niektórzy na trawie, inni na prowizorycznych ławach. Robin polecił im, żeby usiedli.

-Chciałbym wam przedstawić moją Wesołą Kompanię.- Wskazał ręką na zebranych.- Wszyscy tutaj już chyba wiedzą kim jesteście, ale przedstawię was mimo to. Oto moja córka Gwyn i jej przyjaciel Frodrick.

Gwyn zażenowana patrzyła na wszystkich przyglądających się jej z ciekawością ludzi. Wśród nich zauważyła braciszka Tucka. Tymczasem Robin podszedł do pierwszego z brzegu mężczyzny. Był on bardzo wysoki i dość potężny, jednak miał bardzo poczciwą twarz. Na plecy spadały mu długie jasne włosy.

-To Mały John- wspomniany kiwnął głową, a Robin dodał teatralnym szeptem- Przez niektórych nazywany Reynold Zielony Liść, ale sam nie wiem czemu.

Następny został przedstawiony Leśnik. Był on małym i drobnym człowieczkiem o czarnych śmiesznych wąsikach. Na jego plecach wiecznie wisiała kusza. Obok niego siedział Nick syn Młynarza, chłopak mógł mieć najwyżej z 15 lat.

-Ten tutaj to Dzielny Wędrowiec, jeden z najstarszych członków Wesołej Kompanii, oczywiście oprócz Willa- ciągnął przywódca. –No właśnie Will powinien był już dawno wrócić!

Robin przedstawił im jeszcze Arthura-a-Blanda i Davida z Doncaster.

-No to teraz musimy poczekać na Willa, którego wysłałem na zwiady. Powie nam co możemy zrobić, żeby pomóc twojej siostrze- zwrócił się do Gwyn. Ona opowiedziała mu o swoich pomysłach i wątpliwościach.

-No cóż, wykupienie jej raczej nie wchodzi w grę, gdyż nie możesz tam wrócić, przynajmniej jawnie. Gdyby szeryf domyślił się kim jesteś i schwytał cię...- powiedział braciszek Tuck.

-Tak, musimy ją uwolnić siłą- dodał Mały John.

-Ale wtedy szeryf zemści się na mojej rodzinie, gdyż pomyśli, że to oni zrobili.- Zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna.

-Rozwiązanie jest bardzo proste- zauważył jeden z mężczyzn, którego Robin przedstawił chyba jako Leśnika. –Wystarczy, że dziewczyna nie wróci do domu.

-Ale dokąd wtedy pójdzie?- spytał Frodrick.

-Jak to dokąd?- zdziwił się braciszek Tuck. –Zamieszka oczywiście z nami.

-To chyba dobry pomysł, przecież ty też będziesz tu mieszkać- Robin zwrócił się do Gwyn.- Nie wypuszczę cię, skoro już cię odzyskałem.

-Nigdzie się nie wybieram- odpowiedziała dziewczyna ze śmiechem.

-Więc nie idziemy na ratunek?- usłyszała jakiś męski głos za sobą.

-Will nareszcie!- Przywitał go Robin. Do kręgu wszedł mężczyzna w podobnym do Robina wieku, tej samej postury. Tylko twarz bardzo się różniła. Na czoło opadały niesfornie jasne włosy. Miał brązowe oczy i wesoły uśmiech. Gdyby nie był taki 'stary' mógłby uchodzić za przystojnego.

-To właśnie mój najdroższy przyjaciel, który nigdy mnie nie opuścił w potrzebie- Will Scarlet.- przedstawił go kompan.

-Przestań Robin, bo pomyślę, że czegoś ode mnie chcesz.- odparł tamten.- Zresztą nie mamy teraz czasu. Musimy wszystko zaplanować. Dziewczyna służy na zamku szeryfa, widziałem ją z daleka. Chyba nienajlepiej ją tam odżywiają.

-No to mówcie wreszcie co mamy robić- zdenerwowała się Gwyn.

-No, widzę, że dziewczyna rwie się do akcji- uśmiechnął się Will.

-Tak, a ja się zastanawiam, czy ją z nami puścić- dodał Robin.

Gwyn spojrzała na niego z rządzą mordu w oczach, więc nie kontynuował.

-Myślę, że musimy wyruszyć nocą, w parę osób, im mniej tym lepiej- stwierdził Will.

-Tak, musimy od razu ustalić kto idzie. Oczywiście ja, Will,... Gwyn- dodał Robin po lekkim wahaniu- oraz Mały John i Chris. Reszta ludzi ukryje się w lesie i w razie czego skoczy nam na ratunek.

-Niczego się nie spodziewają, więc po prostu wejdziemy tam po cichu i wymkniemy się z dziewczyną.

-No to postanowione. Do wieczora!


	9. Chapter 9

Na zamku szeryfa 

Zanim zaszło słońce minęło kilka godzin. Frodrick był nieco rozczarowany, że z nimi nie idzie i martwił się o swoją przyjaciółkę. Ona natomiast biegała po wiosce, poznając jej mieszkańców i starając się czymś zająć. Nie mogła na niczym się skupić, więc w końcu usiadła na zwalonym pnie na krańcu osady. Podszedł do niej Chris.

-Powinnaś coś zjeść zanim wyruszymy.- zagadnął, podsuwając jej pod nos kawałek pieczonego dzika. Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową.

-Nie wiem jak można się opychać w takiej chwili- dodała z dezaprobatą, kiedy usiadł koło niej i zaczął pochłaniać mięso.

-Pomyśl, że jeśli zostaniemy złapani, możemy nie jeść przez kilka dni.

W duchu przyznała mu rację, ale nie zamierzała się do tego przyznawać więc tylko milczała, rozglądając się dookoła. Miedzy krzątającymi się ludźmi zauważyła Frodricka. Chłopak przełknął ostatni kęs i podążył za jej wzrokiem.

-Frodrick bardzo się o ciebie troszczy- rzucił Chris od niechcenia.

Gwyn spojrzała na niego.

-No pewnie, w końcu to mój przyjaciel- widząc jego powątpiewającą minę, zaśmiała się.- Chyba nie myślisz, że to mój chłopak? No dobra, przyznaję, że chyba się we mnie kocha, ale...

-Po prostu widzę, że mu na tobie zależy.

Nie mogła nic na to odpowiedzieć bo nadszedł Robin i Will, którzy byli już gotowi do drogi. Młodzi od razu zerwali się na nogi.

-Weźmiemy konie i ruszamy- oznajmił Will. Gwyn chwyciła łuk i poszła za nimi. Przy prowizorycznej bramie z liści, czekały już na nich konie. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że dla niej był przeznaczony, dość mały, biały konik, który jednak okazał się później naprawdę szybki.

Wyjechali z ukrytej wioski i skierowali się do miejsca przeznaczenia. Droga nie zajęła im zbyt wiele czasu. Słońce już dawno zaszło i teraz poruszali się w prawie zupełnych ciemnościach, gdyż księżyc zakryły chmury.

Kilkaset metrów przed miastem zsiedli z koni i zostawili je przywiązane do drzew. Skradając się doszli do zamku. Nie podeszli jednak do głównej bramy, tylko do tylnich drzwi dla służby. Na ich szczęście okazały się otwarte. W środku korytarz, oświetlony pochodnią, prowadził wprost do kuchni. Jak na razie nie spotkali nikogo, ale ich szczęście nie trwało zbyt długo, bo na ich drodze pojawił się odźwierny . Nie zdążył nikogo zawiadomić, ani nawet krzyknąć, gdyż Chris przyłożył mu w twarz pięścią.

-Pięknie, teraz jak ktoś go znajdzie, to od razu zaalarmuje cały zamek.- mruknął Robin, a Chris rozejrzał się dookoła, żeby znaleźć miejsce gdzie można by go ukryć. W końcu jego wzrok natrafił na uchylone drzwi, które okazały się prowadzić do spiżarni. Mężczyzna został związany i zakneblowany, po czym trafił do znalezionego pomieszczenia.

Grupa ratowników poszła dalej, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w korytarze budowli. O tej godzinie większość służby zamkowej poszła już spać, a po zamku kręciło się tylko kilku wartowników. Jakoś udało im się ich omijać. W końcu postanowili się rozdzielić, a na koniec spotkać przy koniach z uwolnioną siostrą Gwyn. Dziewczyna poszła razem z Willem, a towarzyszem Robina został Chris. Do pokojów służby trafiła pierwsza grupa. W małym pomieszczeniu spało kilka dziewczyn, każda ubrana była w dość wysłużoną już sukienkę, a w ciemnościach wszystkie wyglądały podobnie. To co w pierwszym momencie uderzyło Gwyn, to brak łóżek. Wszystkie służące spały na sianie, nie miały się nawet czym przykryć. Dziewczyna weszła do środka, a Will został na straży. W końcu, tylko ona mogła rozpoznać siostrę, a on musiałby je najpierw obudzić, żeby przekonać się która to.

Rosa leżała przytulona do jakiejś dziewczyny, aby było im cieplej, zaraz przy drzwiach. Gwyn ukucnęła przy niej i delikatnie nią potrząsnęła, jednocześnie zakrywając ręka usta, aby tamta nie krzyknęła. Mała obudzona, rozejrzała się z niepokojem i zauważyła klęczącą przy niej postać. Kiedy ją rozpoznała, tamta zabrała rękę, po czym padły sobie w objęcia. Nie chcąc kusić losu, bez zbędnych wyjaśnień wyszły z komnaty.

Zamek był dość duży, więc droga powrotna nie była taka prosta. Gdyby Rosa ich nie prowadziła, na pewno by się zgubili. Byli już niedaleko kuchni, kiedy usłyszeli odgłosy walki. Wyjrzeli za róg i zobaczyli, Robina i Chrisa otoczonych kilkoma żołnierzami. Will mruknąwszy, że mają uciekać, rzucił się na pomoc. Gwyn postanowiła się nie kłócić i pociągnęła siostrę za sobą.

Po chwili dogonił je Chris.

-Poradzą sobie beze mnie- stwierdził, kiedy zobaczył ich pytające spojrzenia.- Robin kazał mi się wami zająć.

Tłumiąc wściekłość, Gwyn została trochę w tyle. Długi bieg wyczerpał ją i musiała przystanąć, żeby złapać oddech. Przystanęła, a gdy reszta to zauważyła, chcieli po nią wrócić.

Nie zdążyła im powiedzieć, żeby uciekali, gdyż z bocznego korytarza wybiegło prosto na nią kilkoro żołnierzy.

-Uciekajcie!- krzyknęła, kiedy stanęli między nią, a jej siostrą i Chrisem.


	10. Chapter 10

Gościna u Szeryfa z Nottingham 

-Uciekajcie- dodała ciszej, ale nic to nie dało, bo żołnierzy było zbyt dużo. Szybko ich otoczyli i pojmali. Po chwili znaleźli się przed obliczem szeryfa z Nottingham.

-No, no, no. Kogo my tu mamy?- powiedział zbliżając twarz do twarzy Gwyn. Ta chciała się odsunąć, ale dwóch żołnierzy trzymało ją za ręce. –Tyle lat czekałem, żeby dorwać Robina, a teraz? Złapałem jego jedyną córkę. Jestem pewny, że zrobi wszystko, żeby cię uratować.

Uniósł jej twarz za podbródek i spojrzał na nią szyderczo. Spróbowała się wyrwać, ale nie miała siły.

-Zamknąć ją- zarządził szeryf.- A tamtych wypuścić. Niech sprawdzą do mnie Robina.

Potem zwrócił się ponownie do Gwyn.

-To turniej cię tu przyciągnął, więc twój ojciec też nie zdoła się oprzeć.

Dziewczyna nie za bardzo rozumiała co chciał przez to powiedzieć, ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Pociągnięto ją do jakiejś komnaty. Spodziewała się, że zamkną ją w ciemnym lochu, ale pokój okazał się piękny i urządzony z wszelkimi wygodami. Kiedy drzwi zostały zamknięte ze skrzypieniem, Gwyn rzuciła się na łóżko. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać zaczęła płakać, a po chwili zasnęła.

Obudziło ją otwieranie drzwi. Zerwała się natychmiast. Do pokoju weszły dwie starsze kobiety. Jedna chuda, o skwaszonej twarzy, druga pulchniutka, ale o równie nieprzyjaznej minie.

Za nimi do pomieszczenia przytaszczono olbrzymią drewnianą balię. Kiedy mężczyźni niosący ją wyszli, grubsza kobieta odezwała się:

-No co tak patrzysz? Może mieszkając w lesie nigdy nie widziałaś wanny, ale szeryf życzy sobie, żebyś na turnieju wyglądała jak dama.

-Chociaż nie wiem, czy nawet w najkosztowniejszej sukni, będziesz wyglądać jak szlachcianka- dodała zgryźliwie chuda.

Gwyn nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, bo chociaż rozzłościły ją słowa służących, to przecież była ubrana w spodnie i nie myła się od kilku dni.

Drzwi komnaty znowu się otwarły i do środka weszli mężczyźni niosący dzbany z gorącą wodą. Napełnili balię, po czym zostali odprawieni przez kobiety.

-Rozbieraj się, nie mamy całego dnia!- fuknęła gruba.

Dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona, nie miała zamiaru pokazywać się naga tym dwóm okropnym babom, ale nie miała wyjścia. Postanowiła nie robić afery i zdejmując ubranie nawet się nie odezwała. Jedyne czego nie mogła powstrzymać to rumieniec, który palił jej policzki. Jak mogła najszybciej wlazła do wanny i pozwoliła się szorować, chociaż nie było to zbyt przyjemne przeżycie. Po umyciu włosów, które prawdopodobnie więcej jej ich wyrwało niż wyczyściło, została zawinięta w cienki płócienny ręcznik. Następnie chudsza służąca pomogła jej się ubrać w bardzo kosztowną suknię i choć rzeczywiście Gwyn nigdy nie miała takiej na sobie, wcale tego nie żałowała. Materiał był bardzo ciężki, halki powłóczyste, tak, że owijały się wokół nóg i nie pozwalały normalnie chodzić.

Po uczesaniu w na tyle wymyślną (i niewygodną) fryzurę, na ile było to możliwe przy jej krótkich włosach, została gdzieś poprowadzona. Na początku myślała, że idą na ten turniej, o którym mówił wcześniej szeryf, ale okazało się, że nie. Weszły do kolejnej komnaty, tym razem jadalnej. Ściany były kamienne, wisiały na nich poroża upolowanej zwierzyny, a na podłodze leżały kolorowe maty. Przy olbrzymim, ciemno wiśniowym stole siedział szeryf. Przed nim ustawione było najróżniejsze jedzenie, jakie tylko Gwyn mogła sobie wyobrazić.

Kiedy ją zobaczył, wstał i odsunął dla niej krzesło. Zdziwiona spojrzała na niego, po czym usiadła. Nie wiedziała do czego to ma prowadzić, ale wcale jej się nie podobało. Szeryf miał w spojrzeniu coś takiego, że gdy na niego spojrzała, aż przechodziły ją ciarki. Gdy usiadła nałożono jej na talerz wykwintne potrawy.

-I jak, córko mojego największego wroga, podoba ci się sposób w jaki cię ugościłem? – spytał na pozór uprzejmie szeryf. Gwyn spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią.

-Cokolwiek zamierzasz i tak ci się nie uda.- powiedziała, również siląc się na uprzejmy ton.

-Och, zobaczymy moja droga, zobaczymy- uśmiechnął się i zabrał się do jedzenia.

-Turniej, o którym wczoraj wspomniałem, odbędzie się dopiero za kilka dni, radziłbym ci więc jeść, bo opadniesz z sił do tego czasu. A nie zamierzam pokazać u swego boku wychudzonej i brzydkiej pannicy. Nie chciałbym, żeby ktokolwiek pomyślał, że jestem niegościnny.

Zaśmiał się na widok jej zaciętej miny.

-Na ten turniej przybędzie nawet książę Jan. Wszyscy zobaczą klęskę twego ojca.

Dziewczyna zaczęła jeść i nie słuchała już tego, co mówił do niej szeryf. Kiedy skończyli, została odprowadzona do komnaty. Siedziała tam bezczynnie, aż do kolejnego posiłku, na który musiała zejść na dół i dotrzymywać towarzystwa szeryfowi. I w ten sposób mijały jej dni, coraz bardziej zbliżając datę turnieju...


	11. Chapter 11

**Decydujące starcie**

Będąc w zamknięciu, Gwyn miała mnóstwo czasu na rozmyślanie. Dobrze poznała komnatę, w której przebywała. Był to mały pokoik o kamiennych ścianach i podłodze. Miał mało sprzętów, ale każdy aż raził przepychem. Naprzeciwko drzwi było łóżko- olbrzymie, z baldachimem z grubymi, brązowymi zasłonami. Po lewej stronie łoża znajdowało się okno, ciągnące się od sufitu i kończące kilkanaście cali od podłogi. Mimo, że w niewielu zamkach były szyby w oknach, tutaj każdą zdobił mały witrażyk. Okno przesłonięte było długimi zwiewnymi zasłonami. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała toaletka oraz rzeźbiona szafa. Z prawej strony były drzwi do „łazienki". Ktoś musiał ją codziennie sprzątać, bo inaczej zabiłby ją sam zapach, ale nigdy nikogo nie zauważyła.

Pierwsze, o czym Gwyn pomyślała, kiedy została sama, to jak mogłaby stąd uciec. Drzwi zostały zamknięte na klucz, poza tym zawsze ktoś przy nich stał. Komnata znajdowała się na pierwszym piętrze, więc wydostanie się przez okna było niemożliwe. Przyszło jej nawet do głowy, żeby zrobić linę z prześcieradeł i zejść po niej, ale szybko z tego zrezygnowała. Okna nie można było zbyt szeroko otworzyć, zresztą zabrali jej ubranie i musiała chodzić w tych okropnie niewygodnych sukniach. Dodatkowo okno wychodziło na dziedziniec, na którym zawsze ktoś był, chociażby stajenny, przygotowujący konie do podróży, czy jacyś służący.

Zastanawiała się również, co teraz robił jej ojciec i przyjaciele, którzy z pewnością chcieli ją uwolnić. Wiedziała, że na pewno będą chcieli przybyć na turniej łucznictwa, z tego co nasłuchała się o ojcu nigdy nie opuścił turnieju, jeśli tylko mógł przechytrzyć szeryfa. Modliła się, żeby tego nie robił i nie dał się złapać.

Nie mogła zrobić nic więcej, nudziła się więc i czekała na rozwój wypadków.

W dzień turnieju, drzwi komnaty jak zwykle otwarte zostały przez służącą, która przyszła pomóc Gwyn się ubrać. Jakież więc było zdziwienie dziewczyny, kiedy w drzwiach nie zobaczyła żadnej z okropnych starych bab, które do tej pory przychodziły codziennie. Do pokoju weszła młodziutka służąca, a Gwyn szybko rozpoznała w niej koleżankę Rosy. Była o wiele lepiej ubrana niż wtedy, może ze względu na turniej.

-Co ty tu robisz?- zdziwiła się Gwyn.

-Panienko Gwyn, Rosa mi o panience opowiadała- zaświergotała dziewczyna.- Dlatego tu jestem. Nie mogę panience pomóc uciec, ale...

-To nic- odpowiedziała Gwyn.- I mów mi po imieniu. Jak udało ci się tu przyjść?

-Dałam tym dwóm starym służącym napar z ziół, więc nie były w stanie pomóc panience w ubieraniu.- mówiła prędko dziewczyna. Zaczęła krzątać się wokół Gwyn, pomagając jej włożyć wyjątkowo kosztowną, nawet w porównaniu do tych, które nosiła do tej pory, suknię. Kiedy skończyła fryzować jej włosy zawahała się.

-Mam coś dla panienki...- wyjąkała i sięgnęła w fałdy spódnicy. Gwyn spojrzała na nią zaciekawiona. Tamta podała jej małe zawiniątko.

-Niech panienka ma to ze sobą podczas turnieju- rzekła służąca i wybiegła z pokoju, zostawiając ją samą. Po rozwinięciu materiału okazało się, że był to sztylet w pochwie. Gwyn schowała go pod suknią i czekała co stanie się dalej.

Po jakimś czasie przyszło po nią dwóch mężczyzn. Zaprowadzili ją na dziedziniec. Tam czekał już powóz, a w nim szeryf. Wsiadła do niego niechętnie i pojechali na miejsce turnieju.

Zawody odbywały się w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej. Ponieważ szeryf wymyślił je niespodziewanie Gwyn sądziła, że nie będzie tak dużo ludzi jak wcześniej, ale się myliła. Było ich o wiele więcej. A wszystko przez to, że miał przybyć znienawidzony książę Jan. Ludzie chcieli go zobaczyć, albo żeby wiedzieć jak wygląda najbardziej znienawidzona przez nich osoba, albo, żeby mu się przypodobać.

Wszędzie rozstawione były stragany, ludzie chcieli jak najbardziej się wzbogacić, skoro dano im ku temu okazję. Szeryf pociągnął ją na trybuny, specjalnie dla nich przygotowane. Główne miejsce zajmowało krzesło bardzo podobne do tronu, na którym miał zasiąść książę Jan. On sam zjawił się dopiero później przed samym turniejem. Od razu zauważył Gwyn, a szeryf ją przedstawił z drwiącym uśmiechem.

-Mam nadzieję, że mój wierny sługa, dobrze cię ugościł, pani- powiedział książę Jan całując ją w dłoń. Miała ochotę na niego napluć, ale odpowiedziała tylko:

-Oczywiście, panie.

Następnie usiedli na swoich miejscach. Podczas ostatnich przygotowań dziewczyna niespokojnie rozglądała się po polanie. Przybyło mnóstwo łuczników, ale ona na nich nie zważała. Bała się, że wśród nich dostrzeże swojego ojca i dlatego gorączkowo przeszukiwała tłum. Zauważyła jedynie kilku mnichów z kapturami na głowach i jakiegoś starca, tak przygarbionego, że dziwne było, że jeszcze trzyma się na nogach, ale nie spostrzegła żadnej znajomej twarzy. Przekonywała się, że gdyby ona mogła ich zobaczyć, dostrzegli by ich również ludzie szeryfa i to ją trochę uspokoiło.

Turniej rozpoczął się. Wyglądał podobnie do tego w którym ona sama brała udział i prawdę mówiąc trochę żałowała, że nie może być teraz wśród strzelców, czując tą adrenalinę w momencie puszczenia cięciwy.

Po dłuższym starciu, na polu bitwy pozostał jedynie jakiś młody chłopak w kapturze i ... starzec.

Jeszcze zanim zdążyli oddać ostateczny strzał, szeryf podniósł się i zawołał:

-Człowiek w kapturze! To Robin Hood, schwytać go!

Rycerze rzucili się na niego i podczas szamotaniny spadł mu kaptur, odsłaniając Chrisa! Tymczasem staruszek wymknął się sprzed oczu gapiów i, zauważony jedynie przez Gwyn, podkradł się pod trybuny. Dziewczyna widząc pojmanie Chrisa chciała krzyknąć ale szybko przykuła uwagę do starca. Kiedy odrzucił sztuczną brodę i kaptur celując łuk w stronę księcia Jana, stało się dla niej jasne, że był to jej ojciec. Uczucie ulgi walczyło ze strachem o to, że coś mu się stanie.

Rycerze szeryfa obezwładnili Chrisa i ruszyli w stronę trybun, na wrzask księcia Jana:

-No ruszcie się, on do mnie mierzy z łuku!

-Nie radziłbym ci, panie, wzywać ich na pomoc jeśli chcesz żyć- powiedział spokojnie Robin, podczas gdy wezwani mężczyźni go otoczyli i wymierzyli z własnych łuków. Szeryf tymczasem zaczął się wycofywać.

-Jeśli drgniesz, zastrzelą cię- powiedział książę.

-Moja strzała będzie szybsza i zginiesz.

Gwyn patrzyła na to z pozornym spokojem ale nie miała pojęcia co robić. Poczuła się jeszcze bardziej bezradna niż do tej pory. Ale wtedy rozejrzała się wokoło i zauważyła, że niektórzy z ludzi, na których nie zwracał wcześniej uwagi są jej całkiem znajomi i właśnie w tej chwili okrążają wojsko księcia, trzymając ręce na trzonkach mieczy lub wyjmując strzały z kołczanów. Nagle przypomniał jej się sztylet który miała ukryty pod suknią i sięgnęła po niego. Nie namyślając się wiele znalazła się za księciem Janem przykładając mu sztylet do szyi.

-Jeśli nie odwołasz swoich ludzi, będziesz trupem.

W tej samej chwili Robin zawołał:

-Gwyn, nie!

Przez chwilę plac ogarnęła niczym nie zmącona cisza, a kiedy dziewczyna mocniej przycisnęła mu sztylet do szyi, rozkazał im opuścić łuki. Potem wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Ukryci do tej pory ludzie Robina wyskoczyli z ukrycia i zaatakowali rycerzy. Walka rozgorzała na dobre, a tym całym zamęcie, trudno było rozpoznać kto ma przewagę.

Gwyn puściła księcia Jana, który od razu uciekł, i rzuciła się w objęcia ojca. Było to trochę utrudnione, ze względu na jej strój.

Robin nie mógł zbyt długo próżnować, więc oddał łuk córce, a sam wyciągnął miecz i począł siec przeciwników.

Gwyn chciała pomóc, ale nie mogła strzelać, bo w tej kłębowinie mogłaby trafić kogoś ze swoich.


	12. Chapter 12

12

12.

Nikt na nią nie zwracał uwagi. Co jakiś czas zdarzało się, że któryś z ludzi szeryfa usiłował ją zaatakować, ale wtedy zawsze zjawiał się któryś członek Wesołej Kompanii i nie pozwalał by zbytnio się do niej zbliżyli. W końcu dziewczyna wycofała się na tyle, że oglądała całą walkę z boku. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła, że jej ojciec walczył z szeryfem z Nottingham. Oboje dyszeli już ze zmęczenia, ale ich miecze nadal sypały iskry. Wtedy jakiś mężczyzna znalazł się przed samą Gwyn, a ona, zapatrzona w walkę swego ojca, zobaczyła go w ostatniej chwili, kiedy miał ją pochwycić.

- Nie! - krzyknęła i usiłowała odskoczyć. W ostatniej chwili między nią, a mężczyzną wyrósł Christopher.

- Ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem - powiedział, kiedy równocześnie Gwyn zawołała - Chris!

Zaczęli walczyć. Uwagę dziewczyny przykuł jednak stłumiony krzyk zza nich. Znowu spojrzała w stronę walczącego ojca i dostrzegła, że szeryf zdołał wytrącić mu z rąk miecz. Robin stał dwa metry przed swoim przeciwnikiem, zupełnie bezbronny, dysząc ciężko.

- Zastrzelić go! - zawołał szeryf, do jednego ze swoich ludzi, który właśnie nadbiegł uzbrojony w łuk. Ten natychmiast wymierzył w Robin Hooda.

Nie namyślając się, zupełnie instynktownie, Gwyn napięła swój łuk w tym samym momencie. Chris kątem oka dostrzegł co się dzieje i naparł na swojego przeciwnika spychając go i siebie spoza zasięgu strzału. W ostatniej chwili poczuł jeszcze za plecami podmuch jaki spowodowała wypuszczona strzała.

Chwilę wcześniej człowiek szeryfa z Nottingham wypuścił swoją strzałę, celując w pierś Robina. Teraz patrzył oniemiały na swój cel, który nadal stał jakby nigdy nic, zupełnie nieporuszony. Strzała nigdy nie dosięgła swego celu. Została przestrzelona przez Gwyn, która teraz ponownie wycelowała łuk, tym razem w szeryfa. Ten nie wiedząc co się właściwie dzieje rzucił się na Robina z podniesionym mieczem. Nie zdążył zrobić nawet kroku, kiedy następna strzała dziewczyny przeszyła go od tyłu. Upadł najpierw na kolana, potem powoli osunął się na ziemię, twarzą w dół.

Gwyn sięgnęła po następną strzałę, gdyby była potrzebna, ale kiedy się rozejrzała dotarło do niej, że Wesoła Kompania rozbroiła lub powaliła większość przeciwników. Natomiast ci, którzy jeszcze byli w stanie walczyć, poddali się jak tylko zobaczyli, że szeryf nie żyje.

- Rosa! - krzyknęła Gwyn, kiedy zaraz po powrocie do kryjówki w lesie jej młodsza siostra rzuciła jej się w ramiona. - Nic ci nie jest?

- Głupia, to je powinnam się o to spytać - powiedziała tamta.

- To oczywiste, że nic mi nie jest - zapewniła ze śmiechem, po czym trochę się naburmuszyła - Chociaż kto wie, czy od noszenia tej suknie nie doznałam trwałego urazu.

Za dziewczynami rozległ się wybuch śmiechu. To Robin i Chris nie mogli się powstrzymać kiedy ją usłyszeli.

- Mała, teraz możesz z powrotem przebrać się za chłopaka - zauważył Chris. - Ała!

Gwyn zdołała szturchnąć go w pierś jednocześnie nie wypuszczając z objęć siostry.

- Nie jestem mała.

- Chyba jednak wolałbym, żebyś pozostała dziewczyną - westchnął chłopak.

Po przebraniu się z powrotem w męskie ciuchy Gwyn usiadła na obrzeżu polany, położonej w centrum leśnej społeczności. Wszyscy inni już nacieszyli się ich powrotem i mogła wreszcie odetchnąć.

- Gwyn - usłyszała za sobą nieśmiały głos Frodricka. Gdy tylko usłyszała swoje imię poderwała się i objęła chłopaka.

- Gdzie się podziewałeś. Tak się cieszę, że znowu cię widzę.

- Naprawdę? Chciałem przywitać cię wcześniej, ale wszyscy byli tacy podnieceni, a ty znajdowałaś się w centrum uwagi...

- Jak mogłabym się nie ucieszyć na widok mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

- Przyjaciela... - chłopak westchnął i wyraźnie posmutniał. Potem odwrócił głowę. Gwyn zauważyła, że spogląda na Chrisa, który właśnie kierował się ku nim.

Potem spojrzał ponownie na nią i uśmiechnął się smutno, ale z determinacją.

- Wiem, że to jego lubisz - stwierdził. - Idź do niego.

Gwyn zerknęła na Chrisa, który przystanął przed nimi i patrzył wyczekująco, jakby czekał aż skończą rozmawiać.

- Jesteś pewny?

- Tak, w końcu jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem - uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, bardziej wesoło.

- Dziękuję - Gwyn uściskała go, po czym zwróciła się do Chrisa.

- Przejdziemy się? - spytała nieśmiało.

- Jasne, chodź.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie przeraziłaś, kiedy szeryf cię uwięził - oznajmił chwilę później, kiedy weszli między drzewa. - Bałem się, że szeryf mógł...

- Nic mi nie zrobił - zapewniła go dziewczyna. - Prawdę mówiąc większość czasu byłam zamknięta w jakimś pokoju. Strasznie się nudziłam - skrzywiła się przesadnie.

Chłopak się roześmiał.

- To dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało.

- To częściowo twoja zasługa - powiedziała cicho, czując, że się rumieni. - Broniłeś mnie wtedy, podczas walki...

- Jak mogłem tego nie robić? Nigdy bym sobie nie darował gdyby coś ci się stało.

- No wiesz, nie jestem aż taka bezbronna - oświadczyła nieco naburmuszona.

- Mimo to trzeba cię pilnować - zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał. - Mam zamiar poważnie się tym zająć.

- Mój ojciec kazał ci mnie niańczyć? - spytała z zażenowaniem i przerażeniem jednocześnie.

- Nie, ale mam nadzieję, że mi na to pozwoli. Mam zamiar spytać go o twoją rękę.

Serce zaczęło bić jej jak oszalałe, na policzki wpłynął jeszcze większy rumieniec. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszała. A potem opuściła głowę i powiedziała cicho.

- Większym zmartwieniem będzie przekonanie mnie, żebym zechciała za ciebie wyjść!

- Myślę, że to wystarczy mała - powiedział, i zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował.

KONIEC


End file.
